


What a Prince

by notmenotme



Category: DreamSMP, Twitch - Fandom, dream - Fandom, eret - Fandom, quackity - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Royalty, Stockholm Syndrome, kidnap, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmenotme/pseuds/notmenotme
Summary: im not sure if i'll ever make this a public but here i go-
Relationships: Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i'll ever make this a public but here i go-

Real quick before I start- This is going to be a first person point of view fanfic, I kind of wanted it to be a y/n type beat, but I dont like to say y/n every time a character is talked about so I'm just going to put in a name and we'll just say it's _'your name.'_


	2. 1. Bedroom window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael’s window breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all um... trigger warning if you don’t like violence ah ha ha,,,

I had an ungodly amount of chores around the castle today, yesterday I ‘ignored’ them, they doubled of course. My mom is extremely strict on my chores so I expected it to go up. 

After a full day of running around to get them all done before sundown I finally returned to my bedroom for the night. My legs and arms felt like they’ve cramped up and been squeezed out. I flopped onto my bed face down and just relaxed for a moment. 

bedroom reference(but smaller window):

“Azrael~!” My nurse walked in the room, “oh there you are hon!”

“Hi Mira,” I sleepily breathed out. 

“Aw d’the Queen figure out about yesterday?” She groaned sympathetically 

“Noo, I just forgot about the chores. I’m all limp now.” I complained face still buried in my pillows.

“Ahh ok good, thought she would’a banish you from ever leaving the castle if she found out!” Mira giggled, “I can’t have a prince running around with the dirty peasants.” She mocked the Queens voice. 

“Ha! Can’t have a nurse mocking the beloved majesty herself!” I joined in the joke as she did her nightly routine of tidying up my room.

Mira has been my nurse since I was a baby, she’s like a second mother to me. She’d play with me all the time when I was little, till her hands started to get stiff. But I’m glad I had her around, I’d be insane without her. And I guess my mom isn’t  _ awful _ , just very strict and proper. And expects me to be the same. 

It’s also a miracle I haven’t been married off yet, I’m 18, a prince, and I have a  **lot** of money, perfect for peace marriages. She thinks I’m not ready, which is fair because I’m not at all ready. But overall I’m very lucky to be this fortunate, I have anything I need! 

“G’night Az! Hope you have an easier day tomorrow.” Mira waved as she left around 11 in the night now. I have a pretty messy room but I help her out with the cleaning. 

After I heard her footsteps on the stone stairs disappear I jumped out of my bed and ran over to my bookcase. Grabbing one of the old books I plopped back onto bed with a candle in hand and started reading where I left off last. It’s childish to do this when it’s already this late in the night, but I did like the silence I got at this hour. 

As I read on I accidentally lost track of time. I checked my window to see the moon and observed that it was past 1 o’clock now.  _ Shit.  _ Putting the book back on the shelf and blowing out the candle I went back into my bed and tried falling asleep. 

I jerked out of sleep with the sound of my window slamming open. As I squint in the dark I see a hand grip onto the windowsill and pull themselves up into my room. The man in my window notices me quickly sit up and rip off the bed sheets. I snatch the hand dagger on my bedside table and point it at the stranger. He had a smiling mask covering his face. 

“Dream the hell are you staring a-“ Someone questioned behind him. “Oh  _ shit _ .” 

_ How did they get in my room- this is the fourth floor?? What do I do? Holy shit.  _

“What’re you guys being quiet for?” Another pair of hands on the windowsill pulling themselves up. The four of them were all quiet once they became aware of my presence. 

The man with the mask whacked the back of the shortest member's head. “This isn’t the right window  _ Alex _ .” 

“Well I’m _soo_ sorry that I don’t know the layout of _the_ _Queen's_ palace!” Alex whisper shouted. 

“Get the hell out of my room I’ll get the Queen have you executed!” I shouted. I was almost hyperventilating as they carefully watched me in the dark. 

The masked man slowly looked at the other two members and nodded at them silently. In the darkness I could barely see them but they’re figures all dispersed in different directions. I kept the blade outwards from me and tried to focus on where they all went. 

Someone went towards my door, one staying at the window, another coming straight at me and-

Someone had gotten behind me and pulled my arms behind me, my grip was too loose on the blade so I dropped it in the process of being rough handled. I twisted myself away from the intruder and grabbed at the floor for my knife. 

I was picked up from off the floor by my waist and thrown onto my bed before I could get it back in my hands. My bed was wide enough for me to crawl to the middle and get some distance from them. Quickly shuffling towards the bed frame I grasped at my sword. 

A loud fwoosh of flames came from my fireplace and lit up the room. They immediately froze as soon as they saw the long metal sword in my hand. (always keep a hidden sword in your room)

The guy who I’m sure threw me on the bed stood by the nightstand on the left of me, across from him on the other side of the bed was the mask guy, another one at the foot of my bed, and the  _ Alex  _ guy was at the fireplace. 

There were a couple moments of silence where I could only hear my own heavy breathing. The tallest of them, in front of me, started to creep onto the bed before the man with a mask held up his hand wavering him to stop. 

“Who the hell are you?” I questioned making sure to grip the heavier sword correctly. It was hard to keep a steady fighting stance on the cushioned mattress but I stayed as still as I could. 

“You first.” The man in front of me replied. 

“I’m not telling you first- you know what? No. I’m getting the queen if you don’t get the hell out of my castle-!”

“ _ Your _ castle?” The masked man on the left emphasized.

“Well- it’s not mine.”  _ Fuck.  _

“What’s your  _ name _ ?” The guy from the fireplace stepped closer. 

“You don’t need my name! Get out!!” I screamed at them. They all shushed me in unison. 

“Azrael? You alright in there?” Mira sleepily asked knocking on my door and everyone fell silent. 

The man in the mask almost immediately grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to him, making me trip and dropping the sword. I fell onto the floor and the stranger held me against his chest with his legs on top of mine. I struggled against him on the floor for a moment before something cold and sharp touched was held against my neck. 

“Sit still.” He whispered in my ear, “This is what you’re going to do. You’re gonna get rid of her. I don’t care how but if you say anything about the four of us I’m killing you AND her.” His right hand gripped my arm tightly and the left held the dagger on my neck. 

“Prince Azrael, hello? You in there?” Mira questioned again. 

“ **_Five_ ** _. Four. Three- _ ” He counted angrily. 

“I’m alright Mira! Sorry I woke you up,” I blurted out hastily. 

“Alright then.. sleep well, early wake in the morning,” Mira kindly reminded as she walked back down the hall.

“So  _ you're _ the prince?” The tallest one scoffs. 

“Change of plans.” The one masked one announces as he starts to stand up while dragging my shirt collar up with him, “He’s good leverage, we’re taking him with us.”

“wHAT-?” I squeaked. 

“Are you sure? We’ll have a lot more people looking for us.” Alex picked up my sword from where I dropped it on the bed examining it closely. 

“H-hold on-“

“It’s decided. Take anything of worth in the room.” He pulled me towards the window while the other three began to look around my room. 

“No! Help intruders!” I started shouting as a last attempt to get someone’s attention in the palace. The masked stranger pulled on the back of my hair making me hiss in pain 

“Wilbur- little help here?” The intruder held the back of my neck against the floor with such force that I felt light headed. My nails dug into his arm as he pushed me into the floor with ease. 

“Get his arms behind ‘em!” One quickly added. I was on the ground struggling as the two behind me forced my hands behind me. 

“I’m gonna keep this sword Dream!” A rope of some sort was tied around my two forearms as I kicked and thrashed at the two kidnappers behind me. 

“Alright are we done here?” Dream yanked me up from off the floor and pushed me into another guy. He spun me around to face him and looked at me for a moment while I tried to twist my arms out of the itchy rope. His hands landed on my sides and he hunched down and tossed me over his shoulder in one quick motion. 

“All done here,” The deeper voice answered. 

“Alright, c’mon then.” The man carrying me grabbed something out of his coat pocket and threw it out the window. Within a moment my vision flashes white and then to the outside of the palace. I watched as the other three threw some circle looking thing onto the ground and it’s as if they blinked into that spot. 

“I-is it money you want? W-we can give you m-money!” I tried to bargain with the guy holding me. He laughed at my offer. 

“Trust me, we want a lot more than your money Prince Azrael.” 

I had a last attempt scream as they came out of view from the castle, in return I got cloth stuffed in my mouth for a while till I tired myself out struggling. 


	3. Campfire talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting ‘round the campfire with some bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah trigger warning for the whole story- there gonna be some... scenes... in the next coming chapters

Part II

It’s been about an hour since I’ve been kidnapped, I guess. They spirinted for a good distance before getting on some horses they had hidden in the forest, then riding for what seemed another  _ hour _ . The guy who had me on his shoulder made me sit on the front of the horse and didn’t even untie my arms. I had to lean on him to not fall off mid ride. They only stopped traveling after they spotted a freshwater creak in the much deeper forest. 

“Are you going to untie me yet? I can’t feel my arms.” I complained to them as the tallest guy helped me down from off the horse. I got tired of the quiet act I’ve been putting up so far, I’m gonna try to annoy them into giving me what I want. If I could annoy a Queen into giving me another countryside house, then I could annoy some bandits too. 

“No not yet Prince Azrael.” The one with a deep voice chuckled like what I wanted was humorous. 

Rolling my eyes at him I contemplated the right thing to say to them. Plopping down on the thick grass, I leaned on a tree trunk and kept my head high and proper. 

“Hey Alex,” They all froze in place when I called one of them by their name. “What’s  _ his _ name?” I nodded my head towards the man with the mask and kept a ‘ _ I don’t care _ ’ face on. He choked down a small snort as the rest slowly went back to what they were doing. 

“His name is Dream  _ you’re majesty _ ,” He answered with an exaggerated accent and a lazy bowe to me.  _ I  _ can mock the monarchy all I want but  _ these _ people doing it pisses me off, who do they think they are?

“And his name?” I looked in the direction of the tallest one who had kept me on his shoulder while running for an hour straight. 

“Wilbur.” He answered before the other could. 

“M’kay,” I nodded “You?”

“I’m Eret.” He lowered his head to me, smirking suspiciously. 

“So am I just gonna have numb arms till they fall off?” I paused, “Hm?” I asked, keeping myself collected. 

While they kept ignoring me I was still picking at the rope with my nail as I have been for hours now. From what it felt like there were only four or five strands of it left to cut. Proud of myself for having long nails today. 

Once I finally got the rope cut I held the ends in my hand and waited for the right moment to run to a horse. I’d somehow have to get rid of the other two horses so they couldn’t get after me. I can figure it out later. 

“Prince Azrael.” Slowly looking up I could see that the four had made a fire and were sitting in a circle around it. “Come here, sit.” Dream pointed at the tree log across from him. 

“No, I’d rather not.” I replied harshly. 

“Not an option, come here.” He stared at me while tending to the fire. I didn’t want to even risk them seeing the backs of my arms and figuring me out, being near light wouldn’t help. I stood up and turned around to the other side of the tree and proudly smirked as the group ‘oooo'd the guy. They kept laughing harder as I could hear him walk briskly towards my tree. So I kept a grip on the two broken rope ends. 

“Come on prince-y, get comfortable you’re not going anywhere.” He pulled me up from off the ground by the shirt collar and held my neck as he pulled me to the circle. His hand was huge from what I could feel his fingers could touch from opposite sides if he really tried.  _ What kind of thought was that-? _

“Yeah yeah get the prince over here man!” Alex laughed out. Sitting down on the spot where Dream steared me towards, I noticed the skinned animals that were burning above the fire, along with the water canteens and supplies scattered around the group.

Eret took a swig of his canteen, “So prince- What’s it like being royalty?” He asked, sparking the attention of everyone’s curiosity. 

“I- um, I don’t know how to answer that.” I responded stumbling on my words. 

“Oh come on, at least tell us something.” Alex leaned forward waiting to hear what I had to say. 

“Uhm, I guess I don’t have to worry about money-? C-can I go back to sitting by the tree now??” I began to try and stand up but was pulled down by Eret. 

“I have a good question for you, sit.“ Sighing I plopped back down and waited for him to ask his question. “Alright- how does a prince get  _ laid _ ?” He chuckled. 

Scoffing at him I quickly tried getting up for a  _ third _ time but this time Eret slid me down onto his lap. Freezing in place as he wrapped his arms around my waist I tried to think of an excuse to get him off me immediately. 

“I’m a respectable  _ prince  _ who will rule over you someday _.  _ Get off me.” Yeah, that’s all I got right now, my title. 

“No but I really want to know how many people would kill to get a night with the prince?” He rushed out his words in defense. 

“I can’t just  _ get laid  _ like that _. _ ” I took notice to everyone listening to me at this point. “There’s a system to it..” 

“A system to..?” Wilbur repeats. 

“A system to me sneaking out. I’m not even allowed to leave the castle without a knight following me- Why is this a topic??” 

“Why not?” Dream shrugs. 

“Alright I’m going back to the tree now.” I concluded the conversation and sat up, grateful that I wasn’t pulled back down again. 

For the rest of the time the fire was lit I sat under the tree hoping the sun wouldn’t rise too soon. I needed it to be dark to try this. 

I was planning on jumping on one of their horses after scaring off the other two. I just had to wait for the right moment. I think it’d have to be very soon since I was getting too drowsy to think. There was one horse that was taller than the rest which I wouldn’t be able to get on top of in time, another seemed slow on the ride to wherever  _ here _ is. I’d have to do the smallest one to get space between me and the bandits. 

I watched as the four men sang loudly together and seemed distracted from me. Slowly standing up I turned to the other side of the tree and untied the horses from the tree branches.

Gripping the lead to my horse of choice I whispered an apology to the other horses that peacefully ate at the grass. 

_ Smack.  _

As the now spooked horses started sprinting away I hastily hopped on the horse and began running in the general direction we came from. I heard shouting and cursing from behind but didn’t look back. 

A singular arrow landed beside me and I directed the horse to go faster. Barely being able to balance on the horse I somehow made it into the tree line before having to slow down. Still at a trot in the woods I realized how tired I was. I was having to shake my head and squint my eyes to focus on what’s in front of me. 

I needed to find a place to rest before I fell off this horse. As the sun barely peeks over the horizon I found a bridge over a creek and led the horse down under it while it made all sorts of uncomfortable snorts at me. 

“I know, I know. Just let me sleep for an hour, please.” Petting him seemed to help but I was still nervous about if they came across this creek and saw their horse. And stopping to rest while they were probably out looking for me right now isn't a good idea for me right now. Knowing I could really kill myself by falling off a horse mid sprint, I tied his lead to a sterdy bush base and went to find a spot to lie down. 

I could probably instantly fall asleep in the sand but it’s too obvious from the sides of the creak. I picked an elevated spot directly under the bridge. Laying down on the moss covered dirt I felt my body slowly relax and I fell asleep while hearing the creeks water flow and birds chirp around me.

(if you don’t know what i mean- i mean that he’s right under the crevice of where the bridge and ground meet again. there’s also supporting beams beside him so he can't be seen from the sides.)


End file.
